A Open Broken Heart
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: "Mikey!" My brothers said, and the next thing I know I was in a hug. I guess this is the meaning of love. I like it. Love is no greater. Michelangelo been adopted, he thought his family died in the fire when he was baby. Only they are alive. He is on a journey to find his lost brothers, only by the odds of evil. Will Mikey find his true faith. Or his brothers once again? Humans.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi Readers! I do not owned anything. 2012 series. I never copied. Please never copied my stories.

Warning-This chapter would make you cried. You need dozen of tissues. Even though it has a dark theme. Only it is like Another Cinderella Story only without the kiss. There is a happy ending where the brothers reunite. Not that disgusting TCEST.

This is about Love is no Greater and you are there for each other. Here is my favorite quote: "The heart is the strong muscle, Squish"-told by Michelangelo.

Anyway enjoy!

Chapter-1

 _"Mikey!" My brothers shouted. As we hugged and did our cheers. Life change for little small ears. For now as I said it surrounded by laughter. I guess this is the meaning of love. As we hugged and Splinter watching us._

 _I guess our heart is heals at our only start. Our once broken family is heal now the Open Broken Heart by lifting each other up._

 _-The Present day-_

 _Who am I really? All my life, I been asking this question. Who am I?_

 _My family. That I don't know where they are. They died in the fire when I was a baby._

 _I put on my black bandana under my Orange mask. Then my father raised me more like a true nightmares to me. He beat me and hurt me._

 _That night I decided to escape._

 _"Oh little one is trying to escape. Fool! You are a cub. It was the henchmen, Tiger Claw. I went and sweep kick him. He landed in the water. "Oh snap," I smirked. "Cat can go wet." Only the odds turn, it was Shredder. I gasped-As suddenly he punched me. Everything went black._

 _That night, I was now a mutant turtle._

 _I escaped. Until the government troops were after me. I ran for my dang lives, Only a cage trapped me. "Take the freak away." The leader growled. As they test experiments on me. I hissed, as the pain affected me. Then they stuck a tube in my neck. That where everything went black._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Why hello!

 **Time to work on my magic! Disclaimer: Sadly I do not owned TMNT.**

Chapter-2

I screamed in pain and flashed and bit their arm. Only they growled at me. And their dogs barking after at me, I punched the window and jumped in. I did what I did I scream with all my might and shouted in glee.

As I landed on a hot balloon. They don't know I stole a watch that change me to turtle to human. Then I went in and punched the foot ninja. And drive it. I was shocked to see light. I was in the middle of nowhere. Until a tumbleweed came like in the Old west. No for the Movies or do they?-

Until I was shocked to see I was in the camp for Mutants.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi Readers. Thank you for the support especially, Gorillaz Latin Fan, Orange Dash and andyhamato99 and pretty much everyone. Thanks! Thank you guys. Here is the next chapter of Chapter 3. I do not owned TMNT.

Age:

Mikey-16

Aurai-16

Chapter-3 _**I never thought life I know could be a nightmare.**_ _ **Well since everyone know been lost. How? You might asked look at how beautiful the dangerous the world is.**_ _ **After years being chased by the government and being tortured by the one who raised me.**_

 _ **I wished I can anyone but normal.**_

 _ **I mean, I just want to be young and free I once made. You know? A kid.**_

 _ **What they are not aware of I stole a bracelet from them that will change me from a turtle to human.**_

 _ **I smirked playfully. Like a turtle do!**_

 _ **Until as I stole of part of Operation: Black out. I'm also genius of naming stuff by the way was some mysterious piece of paper.**_

 _ **''What was it?'' Came the thought in my head, Only I gasped as I read it and couldn't believed my pizza.**_

 _ **Birth name: Hamato Michelangelo Yuki**_

 _ **Sex: Male**_

 _ **Date of birth: December 16 1997**_

 _ **Birthplace: Japan**_

 _ **Parents: Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi**_

 _ **Siblings: Hamato Leonardo, Hamato Raphael and Hamato Donatello (Older brothers)**_

 _ **''I...have family? Brothers?'' I gasped, stunned and crushed the paper. I need to find them.**_

 _ **''Mikey?'' said a voice and turned around.**_

 _ **It was my best friend, Aurai.**_

 _ **Am I... screwed?**_


	4. Chapter 4 On the Run

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. Happy Mother's Day!

Now time for my reply for my reviews:

To: Orange Dash: 

Thank you Dash! I'm very glad you loved it. I agree Aurai is a very interesting character. Stay awesome!

Kay-Thanks.

Puppy- Lol. Same. Thanks! Well I'm back.

Nada Z- Okay... what do you want me to do about it?

Anaya-Well I'm back I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter-4

-Mikey's POV-

I looked at the paper and my eyes practically bulge and almost lost my pizza at the start.

Full name:

Hamato Michelangelo Yuki.

Birthday: December 16th 1997.

Sex: Male.

Siblings-Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello who are his older siblings and Master Splinter and father.

Wait...I have a family? What the heck?

Only a determined look on my face.

"I'm going to find you." I said and pack my bags.

"Hey Mikey...What are you doing?" said a voice that shouted. I gasped, it was my best friend named Aurai and I'm... screwed?

"Mikey...Mikey, Cat caught your tongue it did then stinks to be you," She jokes then started to laugh until she realizing I was not laughing. Then this time she does not need her ninja senses if tell I was not laughing.

"Hey Mikey. Mikestar! You always laughed at my jokes. Mikey...what wrong?" She said her face in concern.

"No worries." I said and faked a smile. Aurai looks at me suriously and her mouth was in jaw line. I quickly shut up and continued to pack my bag.

"Then I'm going with you."

I looked at her then my bag then it went on like pretty forever. Then I broke our pointless staring contest.

"But Ari. That dangerous,-"

"I don't care! She said and interrupt me.

"If you are dangerous. Are you crazy? We are best friends...we have each other moons and back."

"Promise."

Then we went packing and went on the home.

I was almost eighteen in December soon. It was just November haze and Aurai is eighteen now turns nineteen last month when it was just October.

We kept on waking.

I was determined to find my family...Now or never.

The A/N: Well that it for now! Happy Mother's Day!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The Truth about Aurai.

New York City, is a beautiful city. And that what the beginning of what happened. As, you see my name is Aurai and I'm the best friend to Mikey. But there is lot to know about me. In the beginning of life and that is what a wise man said there is more to life then a penny.

He will be right. I was born on October 24 1996 in Paris, France to parents Bridgette and Ansel Jacques given to the world as Camille Alexandra Carole Marie Jacques.

Then my parents gave birth to my little sister on July 14 1999. Her name was Genevieve Claudine Jacques or Eve.

I love and cherish herself felt the need to protect her. By time I was thirteen and she was ten. We moved from France, to Italy then we lived in Australia then Germany finally to lived in New York City. By the time I was fifteen it was almost my sixteenth birthday and my sister was now twelve.

''Aurai, that what my nickname she give to me at the time she couldn't pronounce Camille at the time. So she said Aurai and now stuck. I don't mind. My sister and I both shared a room.

''Yes Pumpkin?'' I said teased her playfully and grabbed an brush and started to brush her long dark caramel hair.

''Would,... Mom and Dad be in a divorce?'' As she soon that I stopped brushing as she look at my now cold stone eyes only my eyes soften.

''No, kid. They will not be in a divorce.

''But they fight-'' Only her blue eyes looks at my green eyes.

''No Genevieve, they will not be in a divorce. They loved each other.'' I said softly and kisses her on the cheek then as I comb her hair then braided into strong French braid then put a flower crown.

Then as I hugged her. But at the time, As my sister and I singed happily tune. As I opened my house keys only to find our house a utter chaotic.

Then I went into angry management until someone soft grasped me.

''I promise, Aurai we will find them!'' As her eyes now in determination spark.

As soon, as she hugged me.

Everything was alive of glittery aroma of happiness.

As I turned sixteen, we kept on walking determined to find them.

Only a battle break and I ordered her to run. Then I fight and I never saw her again.

But as that day come I swear to find her and Mom and Dad.

And as Mikey was sound to asleep, I crawled over there to hugged him.

''I will protect you too Mikey.'' And as soon as I said that I kisses him on the cheek.

After all, _I **love him.**_

 _ **Author note: I want to thank everyone for loving this story as much I do it especially my good friend named Dash!**_

 ** _Hope you enjoy it X3!_**

 ** _-TurtleloverMikey-_**


End file.
